El regalo perfecto NatsuMikan
by therosseofevil
Summary: -En donde Mikan encuentra el regalo más perfecto para Natsume. [One-Shot] [NatsuMikan] [Natsume and Mikan] [Gakuen Alice] [Fanfic]


Hoy hacia bastante frío ya que era pleno invierno.

Mikan agradecía haber colocado aquel giganteco suéter, de lana color naranja, puesto que le abrigaba bastante bien y se sentía cómodamente.

La castaña suspiró y luego sonrió, había estado paseando un largo tiempo por el gran centro comercial de la academia, pasaba por los lugares viendo las vidrieras pero nada llamaba su atención.

Ella busca algo especial, algo que vaya perfecto con lo que era la personalidad de Natsume, pronto sería su cumpleaños y quería darle el mejor regalo.

Todos los años era igual.

Con sus amigos siempre competían por quién daba el mejor regalo y estaba segura de que este año sería ella la que ganaría.

Esta vez no haría una carta tonta, tampoco le regalaría libros, ni ropa.

Aún recordaba esa vez que le regaló una prenda de ropa la cual ni siquiera usó, y bueno, tenía su justificación ya que, ¿quién en su sano juicio usaría una camisa rosa pastel con flores sakuras? Bueno, tal vez algunas personas sí, pero Natsume definitivamente no.

Pensé que dar un paseo por el centro podría ser una buena idea, además de que vería muchas cosas y entre todos esos tal vez, hallar el regalo para su pareja.

Veía a todos pasar y charlar alegremente, ya sea con amigos o en pareja, sonrió al pensar que con Natsume podría hacer lo mismo. Le había parecido demasiado lindo como para ser verdad.

Él no era un mal novio, claro que no, Natsume se encargaba de mimarla mucho pero a veces era poco expresivo, aunque aún así lo amaba porque él había hecho tanto por ella ...

Caminando tranquilamente por las veredas se detenía, a veces, observar las cosas bonitas que vendían las cuales llamaban su atención. Con anterioridad podría decirse que carecía de dinero pero gracias a su tío y su tarjeta de rabitas especial, ahora podría disfrutar de lo que quisiera cuando lo desee siempre y cuando obtenga buenas calificaciones.

¿Mikan? —Paró en seco y volteó a ver quién era la persona que la pedía.

—Profesor Narumi —saludó dulcemente con una bellísima sonrisa.

El hombre alto de cabello rubio y corto le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Qué haces aquí? Hace mucho frío, puedes resfriarte ...

No se preocupe profesor Narumi, pedí permiso para salir automáticamente y sacó su pase especial dado por su tío, además necesito encontrar un regalo para Natsume ...

El rubio asintió y luego volteó haciendo una mueca divertida.

_"Lo que hace el amor"_ tuvieron divertido.

¿Ya has encontrado algo o necesita ayuda? —Dio media vuelta acercándose a ella.

—Aún no encontré nada pero me dieron por firmeza.

—Entonces sigue buscando, de seguro identificado algo específico y luego identificado -: Sabes que Natsume le gustará de todas las maneras porque es algo que tú le estas dando y para él, tú eras demasiado especial y lo sabes.

—¡Ya! —La castaña tapó su rostro por la vergüenza.

—Es la verdad mi querida Mikan —se encogió de hombros aún sufriendo su cálida sonrisa—. Si tus padres te vieran ahora ... Realmente nos sentimos orgullosos de ver la increíble persona en que te ha convertido ...

—Gracias ...

—¡M-Mikan, y-yo no ...-

—Lo siento —sorbió su nariz mientras que limpiaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. No quería llorar pero estoy muy feliz, de tenerte y de tenerlos a todos ustedes, yo ...

—Tranquila —se acercó y la abrazó lentamente—. Todos estamos felices de tenerte, creeme que eres una niña maravillosa y nosotros somos quienes debemos agradecer todo lo que hemos hecho por nosotros.

—P-profesor Narumi, te quiero mucho, realmente los quiero a todos ...

—Lo sé —levemente se separó de ella—, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo caliente? yo te invitó, así de paso descansas y luego vuelves a tu búsqueda.

-Todo bien.

Para Mikan, Narumi era una gran persona, la cual siempre estuvo para ella y que fue el primero en estar y defenderla.

A pesar de todo lo malo que vivió estaba agradecida de las personas que siempre estaban de su lado. Las cuales nunca jamás perderán y obtendrán todo por protegerla.

¿Qué te gustaría pedir? —Le pidió.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho y que la cafetería tenía una corta distancia de ellos.

—Té.

¿No quieres algún postre? —Preguntó nuevamente y ella negó.

—Esta bien —le dijo manteniendo la mirada en ella.

Había algo raro en ella pero tenía ignorarlo.

—Tengo un poco de calor —admitió cuando vio que Narumi terminó de hablar con la camarera.

—Yo también necesitamosmos calorías si tendríamos tan abrigado como tú —intento bromear.

¿Verdad que sí? -Sonrió.

El rubio volvió a mantener la mirada en ella, algo no le cuadraba y la sonrisa había confirmado su sospecha ...

¿Qué pasa? —Le preocupado preocupado.

No realmente, ¿por qué?

—Mikan ... Estas rara, ¿ha pasado algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Ella lo miró, lo miró un poco y luego sospechó rendida.

—Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien que digamos ...

-¡¿Qué?! —Gritó, no tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para asustar a la gente la cual estaba a su alrededor—. Lo siento —se disculpo por las molestias causadas.

—Mikan, ¿cómo así ?, ¿desde hace cuanto?

—Hace un par de días, por favor ... No me digas a mi tío, exagerara todo y de seguro querrá encerrarme.

—Bueno en si ya entiendo porqué lo ocultaste pero de igual forma podrías tenerlo hablado conmigo, sabes que estoy para ti.

—Lo sé identificado desviando su mirada.

¿Ha ido a la enfermería?

—Aún no ...

—Dios, santo —estampó la palma de su mano contra su frente.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer con ella?

Mikan no tenía que ocultar las cosas de esa manera, solo esperaba que fuera de su problema no fuera de algo grave.

—Termina esto y luego iremos directo a la enfermería.

—P-pero ...

—En Peros, el regalo de Natsume puede esperar ya que tu salud es primero.

Mikan infló sus mejillas formando un puchero con sus labios y asintió molesta.

Por un momento determinado en quitarse su suéter porque ya no soportaba el hecho de haber tenido un sudar.

—Mikan te estas poniendo roja ...

—Uh ...

No me digas qué ... ¿Estas enferma? —Rápidamente llevó su mano al frente de la castaña—, estas ardiendo.

Se paró de la silla al verla tambalear.

Ni ella se esperaba el sermón que luego se comería.

No cierres los ojos, Mikan ... ¡Mikan!

Tarde

Ella había caído desmayada en sus brazos.

Las personas que estaban allí rápidamente fueron a ayudarlos.

.

.

.

.

**[...]**

* * *

—¡Mikan! —En azabache de ojos rojos ingresó bruscamente a la habitación.

—Cállate, no la despiertes —lo recogió una chica de cabello del mismo tono que él.

—Tch.

—N-Natsume ...

Un chico rubio de ojos celestes ingresó luego que el azabache.

—Miren lo que logran —la chica de cabello oscuro los fulminó con la mirada.

Natsume la molestosto molesto.

—¡Vayan todos a fuera! —Exclamó una enfermera ingresando a la sala—. Los deje entrar solo porque estaban muy preocupados pero no pueden hacer este escándalo.

—Esto es tu culpa.

—Cállate, Imai.

¿Y si no qué, Hyūga?

—Hotaru ...

No te metas, Ruka —le dijeron ambos.

¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —Habló Narumi a su ves que se cruzaba de brazos.

A su lado se hallaba el director de preparatoria, quien también era el tío de Mikan.

Ambos azabaches observaron a sus superiores, ocultaron su frustración y se sentaron separándose lo más lejos posible uno del otro.

El director fue el primero en ingresar a la habitación, Mikan ya se registró despierta aunque estaba un poco aturdida.

-¿Que Paso? —Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba sus manos.

Se consideró demasiado cansada.

—Estuviste durmiendo dos días seguidos —le contó Narumi.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Mikan —su tío la miró sorprendido.

—Hola tío Kazumi —respondió ella intentando sonreír.

Intento de arreglar su cabello y acomodar su ropa, pero se decidió demasiado débil.

—Tranquila no te esfuerces —habló mientras que se sentaba en la cama.

tuvo una de sus manos a su frente y sonrió aliviado, su fiebre había bajado.

—Mikan, hay algo que tengo que decirte —le dijo seriamente.

Ella lo tuvo preocupada.

—Narumi, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

Narumi quien se encuentra a un lado de la puerta asintió y salió.

—Mikan —suspiró—. En tu vientre hay una luz ...

-¿Qué?

—Mikan, estas embarazada.

—¡¿Eh?!

La castaña se sorprendió por las palabras de su tío.

Iba a levantarse de la cama pero él la detuvo.

—Tranquila, no te exaltes, aún sigues un poco débil.

—Sí ... ¿Cómo, qué ... Natsume lo sabe? —Tomó el brazo de su tío mirándolo con preocupación.

No, aún no, ¿quieres que ...

-¡No! —Gritó—, seré quién lo haga, por favor.

—Esta bien, no me meteré en tu decisión automáticamente y luego se utilizará—: Te dejaré para que descanse, ¿sí? No le diré nada a nadie y haré que los que saben no digan ni una palabra hasta que tu lo decidas.

—Gracias ...

Ella sonrió y él también.

No hay de que —se comenzó y comenzó hacia la salida—. Vendré a verte luego, no te esfuerces y guarda energía.

Mikan asintió mientras volvía un recostarse.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó—. Por favor, que hoy no entre nadie, quiero estar sola.

—Lo que desees mi adorada sobrina —concluyó saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Volteó y se encontró con la intensa mirada de todos los que esperaban saber qué fue lo que pasó.

—Sólo está enferma —habló sin mostrarse expresivo—. Mañana perderá visitala, hoy debe descansar.

Natsume bufó molesto.

—Y nada de entrar a hurtadillas por la ventana, durante la noche o cualquier otro horario determinado mirando a todos pero detenidos sus ojos en el azabache de ojos rojos—, y esto va especialmente para ti, Hyūga.

Hotaru y Ruka se sorprendieron por el drástico cambio de tono en la voz de su director.

Sin más que decir, Kazumi abandonó el lugar seguido de Narumi con quien luego tendió una extensa charla sobre lo ocurrido.

¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —Preguntó Hotaru mirando seriamente a Natsume.

El azabache solo se encogió de hombros.

No he hecho nada malo y si lo hiciera no debería importarle —le respondió desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

—Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con Mikan.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Ruka interponiéndose entre los dos—. Mañana sabremos lo que paso, ¿sí?

Natsume chasqueo su lengua mientras mentía las manos en sus bolsillos y se iba, aunque no lo mostrara, se encuentra muy preocupado por Mikan.

¿Cuánto debería esperar?

Odiaba obedecer las reglas pero ya tenía una advertencia. Realmente no podría estar más frustrado ...

Para él, ella lo era todo.

Mikan era la persona la cual había iluminado su camino, había tenido que llegar tan lejos. Podría decirse que antes podría preferir morir pero quién diría que el amor le sentaría muy bien.

Ahora él vivía por ella y, por supuesto, también por sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

**[...]**

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Exclamó un chico rubio.

—¡Felicidades Natsume, tienes 21! —Habló otro de cabello castaño oscuro.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Le regañó una chica de cabello corto color azabache y ojos verdes—. Animar a Natsume.

El azabache de ojos rojos se convirtió en tan sumido en sus pensamientos que comenzaban a preocuparse al resto de sus amigos y compañeros.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —Preguntó la de ojos verdes presentando su atención en Ruka.

—Mikan está enferma y se supone que hoy nos dejarían verla pero al final no se nos supone —confesó el rubio un poco triste.

-¡Oh! Que tonta detectado rodando los ojos a la ves que se cruzaba de brazos—. Se lo buscó ella por salir con este frío a la central.

Natsume la perdió completamente enfadado.

¿Por qué, por qué ha salido? El clima esta horrible y ella lo sabía —una chica de pelo rosa se acercó a ellos.

No tengo la menor idea, Anna —respondió Ruka encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mikan salió a comprar un regalo para Natsume aún estando enferma.

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio de ojos claros quien poseía el poder de leer el corazón de las personas.

¿Eh? Lo siento...

Natsume se enfrenta terriblemente.

—Esto ...

—¡Chicos! —Narumi ingresó al aula—. El director Kazumi los espera en su oficina.

Todos se miraron confundidos puesto que nadie se había metido en problemas.

Hotaru quien estaba lejos del grupo tenía fríamente a Natsume, las ganas que tenía de enterrarlo bajo tierra eran más grandes que su ambición por el dinero.

Haciendo caso a lo ordenado todos seguimos la orden del profesor y se dirigiendo a la oficina. Todos excepto el azabache que fue detenido antes de salir.

—Tienes permitidos ir a ver a Mikan, esta en su cuarto.

Natsume lo miró un poco sorprendido y asintió.

Narumi quería decir algo más pero no quería hacerlo por la rapidez con la que el azabache salió de allí.

—Lo que hace el amor —suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora solo requirió que los demás hicieran caso, dio media vuelta y siguió al resto.

Mientras que por otro lado ...

Natsume corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya que después de esperar tres días por fin vería a Mikan. Tal vez pareciera exagerado pero realmente le dolía y tenía que pensar que era su culpa por lo que tenía cuidado como se suponía que le correspondía.

Mikan era su novia y el no se negaba a nada que ella quisiera poner que la consentía bastante, pero literalmente quería darle un castigo, ¿cómo se atrevía a mentirle solo para ir a comprar un regalo?

Aunque, si lo que hay de esa forma todo lo que tiene sentido. El clima era demasiado y podría que él se preocupara y ella no quería eso, aún así, al final terminaron todos preocupándose por ella.

—¡Mikan!

Natsume ingresó bruscamente a la habitación asustando por completo a Mikan.

—¡Natsume! —Gritó sorprendida pero antes que podría hacer algo él ya la había envuelto en sus brazos.

—Tonta —le dijo y luego se decidió—. Estaba muy preocupado, idiota —le reprochó dándole un suave golpe en la frente.

—¡Eres malo! —Se quejó ella sobando su frente—. Lamento haberte preocupado.

—Tch.

Natsume la cargó perdió y la dejó sobre la cama con mucha suavidad, ella sonrió levemente, mientras que perdió el lado de la azabache se acostara junto a ella.

¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó un poco apenada intentado desviar la mirada.

La forma en la que Natsume la miraba la ponía un poco nerviosa. Esa mirada llena de amor, pasión y deseó.

—Nada miró recostándose a su lado, luego miró el techo—. Sólo que eres hermosa.

—¡No digas eso! —Exclamó avergonzada.

Él se río.

No te rías ...

—Sabes —se subió encima de ella y el tomo de las manos con delicadeza—. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y quiero mi regalo.

Mikan sonrió tontamente.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, esta sobre la estantería.

El azabache rodó los ojos, él quería un beso no un tonto regalo.

—Me refiero a otra cosa.

¿Ah? —Lo miró extrañada.

Sí, Mikan era completamente una tonta e inocente niña, aunque ya no tanto ...

—Olvidalo —se bajó y se dirigió de manera desinteresada a la estantería.

—Esto —susurró —... Natsume, yo-

¿Qué ocurre? —Le pidió mientras tomaba la caja.

—Si no te gusta la sorpresa —habló pero se detuvo.

¿Ah?

Natsume le resto importancia y continuo abriendo su regalo.

No sé si esto puede tomarse como un regalo para ti pero ...

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Moneda de diez centavos.

—Yo lo entiendo si no lo quieres, nadie te obliga, ¿sí?

Las lágrimas no tardan en caer.

No seas tonta —le respondió.

Natsume quitó la tapa y se encontró con un extraño papel, lo perdió lo leyó.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Observen confundido la caja, vio unos extraños zapatitos de bebé de color celeste y otra nota ...

"Serás papá".

Y allí todo conecto, estaría como si fuera un valde de agua fría le habría caído encima.

Mikan cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo y se encuentra ansiosa, ¿cómo tomaría ?, ¿qué querría? Tal vez no debería haberle dicho ...

—Te amo —le dijo él dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla a su ves que limpiaba su lágrimas.

—Tal vez no sea el regalo que esperabas, p-pero ...-

—Tonta —la abrazó.

—Natsume ...

—Este es el regalo perfecto.

—Natsume, seremos padres ...

—Así es mi bella Mikan.

Se separó de ella y recibió sus manos para luego entrelazar sus dedos, conecto mirada y le regalo una cálida sonrisa inmediata de un rostro lleno de felicidad.

Natsume ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando pero dentro de él tuvo una gran felicidad.

—Natsume, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Mikan.

.

.

.

.

**[...]**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****Os ****...**

**Amo demasiado el ****NatsuMikan ****, es mi ****OTP ****.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER **


End file.
